Crying Spain
by RedHatMeg
Summary: This poor, broken man, who was hugging him so desperately, needed now someone’s warmth. At least he comforted Romano so many times, that Italian could do it for once.


Because we need more chibiRomano and Spain fluff.

**Crying Spian**

Spain wasn't as cheerful as he should be. He slowly walked through the door of mansion. His eyes was distant, when he entered the room and sat on the nearest chair, covering his face in shaking hands. He was upset as never in his whole life. For long time he was slowly falling in this depression and now it reached its zenith. But he didn't start to cry yet. He couldn't cry in this place, where his people and Romano would see him.

South Italy came into room and stopped. So Spaniard finally was back? It was the first thought that came across his mind. When Antonio put his gaze up and saw Romano, he tried to bring on his own face smile. Italy wanted to say something mean, but before he could open his mouth, Spain stood up and rushed to his room.

Italy was watching him for a moment, before he went after him. Spain almost ran to his bedroom and closed harshly doors after himself. Then he sat at the round table, where he usually working, and finally started to cry. Unstoppable river of tears was running through his cheeks to the throat. Antonio forgot about whole world and cried like never before. Just buried face in his arms and cried.

Not only he was defeated by England. He was ruined. His economy was total disaster after war with pirates. Disgrace, disgrace of all things! To make those scums work for government, attack other countries and pretend before them to be also a victim. That damn Englishman! Spain couldn't stop feeling so total hopeless. He didn't know how to stand on his own legs after such fall. In this depressing moment, he thought he was doomed for life. It would be better, if he was killed.

Romano stood at the door and opened it a bit, to see what was happening there. He stunned, when he saw crying Antonio. It was the weirdest view Italy ever saw in this place. His heart moved a little. Spain, cheerful and laughing idiot Spain… weeping? What was happened? What was the reason of this natural anomaly? He looked so broken… Italy didn't seen Spain in this state before. It was clear for him, that something happened. This view made Romano worry from unknown reason. He fought with himself. After all he didn't like Antonio and the fact, that Spaniard was upset, should make Romano smile.

But it wasn't make him smile. He was rather… worried? He couldn't admit it, even to himself. He couldn't admit that something inside him wanted make Spain stop crying.

He opened the door wider and slowly came in. When Spain heard the crackle of the door, he stopped the weeping and looked at Italy with this green, filled with tears eyes. He stunned, then wiped quickly his eyes and smiled to Romano. He didn't want Romano to know that he was crying, but he knew it was too late. Boy already saw him sober and it made Antonio ashamed. After all he was the boss and he shouldn't cry in front of his own subordinates.

By the way Spain didn't seen Romano so concerned. It seemed that he was… worried? Yes, little Romano was worrying about him! It made Antonio smile. This kid could be so cute, if he really wants to.

But after this he grimed. How he will tell Romano about this disgraceful defeat?

Romano came closer and put his gaze up on Antonio. He wanted to ask what's wrong, but one part of him – this violent and meanie – wanted to tease him. However, as long as he was watching those sad eyes of his boss, he didn't felt like to mock him. This moment was too serious, besides other part of him – that more sensitive, this one, which like Antonio a bit – didn't want Spanish to cry anymore.

"What's wrong?" South Italy finally asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Romano." Spain answered with smile and short sniff. He didn't want to lie about it, but he just couldn't tell Romano the truth.

"But you were crying, damn it." Romano said with more impulsive tone. "Why you were crying?"

Spain put him up and settled on his lap.

"Romano, I…" He started, but cut it and bit his lip. He couldn't tell him.

"Tell me already, dumbass!" Romano barked and turned his gaze on Antonio's face. "What happened to you?!"

"I… I…" In Spain's eyes appeared new tears. "I was defeated." He finally threw it out of himself.

Italy's eyes widened.

"By who?"

"By England. He made a deal with pirates. They was attacking me and leaving him save. And now he… he defeated my Great Armada."

"Bastard."

Italy looked at Spain, who once again was staring and something distant. He didn't heard how Romano cursed on England. He just hugged South Italy tightly and started weeping again. His tears fell from his cheeks on the Romano's maid outfit. The boy wasn't feeling comfortable here, but he didn't struggled or even sworn. This poor, broken man, who was hugging him so desperately, needed now someone's warmth. At least he comforted Romano so many times, that Italian could do it for once.

He tried to find some comforting words, but for a few seconds his head was empty. It will be OK? Well, it would be good, but in case of wounded knee, not in case of shameful defeat. So maybe he should do something funny to cheer up Spain? Romano grimed, when he imagined himself dancing for Antonio's amusement. Let's stay with words.

"This jerk don't know, with who is messing!" Romano shouted with enthusiasm and stood on laps of amazed Spain. Then he smiled and added: "You will kick his English ass, when you will be in better shape. He will see, what Spanish passion really means!"

"Romano…" Antonio whispered with disbelief.

"You're great Kingdom of Spain!" Italy continued. "One failed battle won't make you total looser. Otherwise, I wouldn't stack with someone, who can be so easily defeated! And if you ask me politely, I will help you kick England's ass with pleasure! No one will mess with my boss!"

Spain was staring at this hyper kid before him and couldn't believe in what he was hearing. With every minute he was feeling better. Romano's words was full of hope and energy, needed to stand up and go forward. It was like breath of fresh air. Yeah, it will be OK. Spain will return with new power to someday get revenge on England.

Meanwhile he once again hugged Romano and whispered to boy's ear:

"You're so cute, Romano. Thank you."


End file.
